Segunda oportunidad ONE SHOT
by 3lviz
Summary: ¿Habrá otro día como hoy? Darien vivía el día a día sin preocuparse por Serena, hasta que por azares del destino, supo lo que tenía demasiado tarde.


**One Shot:**

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

Un chico de cabellos negros miraba a la luna desde el balcón de su departamento

-¿Habrá otro día como hoy? – se preguntaba tristemente

Después de unos minutos entró a su habitación se puso su chaqueta y tomo las llaves de su auto, en sus ojos ya no había brillo, aquel brillo que le daba sentido a su vida…

Iba manejando a toda velocidad y cada segundo que pasaba era un recuerdo con ella, solo así podía volver a mirarla, sus hermosos ojos azules, su cabello, sus delicadas manos, el aroma de su cuerpo, el sabor de sus labios. Después el peor de los recuerdos vino a su mente… ella no estaba más…. De pronto despertó…

Se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Miro a su alrededor, papeles y libros en la mesa y la cámara.

-Debo terminarlo pronto –se decía mientras tomaba la cámara y comenzaba a trabajar con su video

El celular sonó, lo tomo y miro el número

-Estoy ocupado, hablemos en un minuto –le dijo fríamente dejando el celular a un lado, miro el calendario: Día 1

El celular timbro de nuevo

-¿Qué haces? –le dijo sin dejar lo que hacia

-Te extraño Darien –le dijo la chica un tanto triste

-ok –respondió el sin darle importancia

-Voy llegando al departamento –diciendo esto corto la llamada

-¿Eh? hey No, no vengas –pero era en vano ella ya había colgado, así que prosiguió con lo que hacia

El timbre sonó y en la pantalla apareció ella, Darien le abrió la puerta, aparentaba cierto enojo, pero a ella no le importo

-traje unas galletas, ¿quieres una? –le pregunto llevando un florero con una rosa roja a la mesa

-no quiero serena –respondió secamente sin mirarla y sin dejar de hacer su trabajo

Serena lo miro pícaramente

-Darien, bésame –le dijo acercándose a él para recibir su beso

-Aish! Estoy trabajando ahora –le respondió empujándola sin medir su fuerza, ocasionando que cayera al piso tirando con ella la rosa roja

Darien escucho el ruido y volteo a verla, serena estaba en el piso con la mirada triste mirando la rosa roja

-Me voy –le dijo levantándose y salió del departamento

Darien la vio salir y se sintió mal, tomo su chaqueta y salió detrás de ella

-serena, espera –gritó

La lluvia empezó a caer. Serena no le hizo caso

-Espera –le dijo jalándola del brazo

-Suéltame Darien –le grito enojada zafándose de él y siguió caminando, mientras la lluvia ocultaba sus lagrimas de dolor

Darien la miró alejarse por un momento….

-No quiero estar aquí –pensaba serena, así que comenzó a correr y dio vuelta

Darien la siguió. Ella iba sumergida en su tristeza que no se dio cuenta del auto que venía… en ese momento Darien llegaba

Por un momento se quedo ahí estático

-noooo –grito corriendo hacia ella-, por favor serena despierta –decía abrazando el cuerpo frágil.

Los segundos, los minutos, las horas, parecían una eternidad sin ella…Darien gritaba, lloraba, quería tener de vuelta a su serena.

Tomo su auto y salió. Manejaba a toda velocidad, no le importaba el peligro, eso no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah –grito por la impotencia que sentía

Manejo sin rumbo hasta que llego al jardín que tanto le gustaba a serena. Un jardín de rosas rojas. Se bajo de su auto y entro. Pero eso solo le recordó que ella no estaba más.

-Nooooo, serenaaaa –grito sin poder contener mas el llanto

Llego a su departamento y rompió todas las fotografías que tenía con ella y llorando recordó:

_-¿quieres estar mil días conmigo serena? –le dijo sonriente_

_-¿solo mil días? –pregunto ella_

_-Eso ya lo veremos después –le entrego una rosa roja_

_Ella lo miro y sonrió_

Darien lloro toda la noche… estaba recostado en el sofá… cuando el timbre sonó

Darien se levanto y no podía creer lo que veía en la pantalla… así que se apresuro a abrir la puerta y la miro ahí…tan hermosa como siempre…

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –le pregunto ella entrando al departamento

Darien no podía creerlo.

-¿Estabas durmiendo?

Estaba tan sorprendido… pero era su oportunidad… así que no se separo ni un segundo de ella… comieron galletas juntos… ella lo tomo de la mano…

-¿Me extrañaste? –le pregunto

Darien la miraba tiernamente…. Ella se acerco a él y lo abrazo. Después de un momento ella se había quedado dormida. El solo la observaba, como si no quisiera perderse ni un segundo de ahora en adelante… miro a su alrededor ahí estaban las fotos que había roto, el calendario decía día 1, la rosa estaba ahí, y lo más importante ella estaba con él.

Aprovecho que ella dormía para terminar el video y planear lo que iba a decirle… ya no podía estar separado de ella… después de unas horas ella despertó, y el estaba distraído.

-¿Qué será esto? –pensó viendo una rosa colgada, así que tiro del hilo

-No no no –corrió Darien hacia allá, pero era tarde lo había visto

"Nuestros mil días de amor, hagámoslos mil años"

Serena sonrió y lo abrazo, los dos estaban felices de estar juntos.

-Serena vamos a celebrar, ve a arreglarte, te espero a las 4 en el restaurant Milenio de plata.

Eran las 5 y ella no llegaba, Darien está preocupado…

-Darien –dijo ella entrando al lugar

El corrió hasta donde estaba y la abrazo, como si tuviera miedo de perderla. La miro a los ojos y la beso…

-Darien, mejor vamos a casa –le dijo serena

Darien miro su reloj… ya casi eran las 6, se preocupo. Salieron del restaurant y estaba lloviendo…

-mujer prevenida –le dijo serena a Darien mostrándole un paraguas

Darien sonrió.

Caminaron hacia el departamento… y cuando ya estaban cerca…

-mira una rosa –le dijo serena a Darien dándole el paraguas y corrio hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Darien miro hacia un espejo que ayudaba a los automovilistas y vio que venía un auto. Así que corrió hacia serena y la empujo salvándola de ser atropellada.

Ella levanto la vista y Darien le sonrió… segundos después el auto atropellaba a Darien…

-Noo, Darien –grito ella al verlo

Ella estaba en el departamento de Darien, quería verlo de nuevo, de pronto vio un caset que decía "te amo serena", así que se dispuso a verlo…

Era un video hecho por Darien, le decía que la amaba y…

"_Hay algo precioso para mí_

_Lo siento en lo profundo de mi corazón_

_Solo quiero estar contigo en este mundo_

_Dame alegría"_

Serena sintió una profunda tristeza y el dolor se hizo aun más fuerte…

-¿HABRÁ OTRO DÍA COMO HOY? SI CONSIGO ESTE DÍA OTRA VEZ, TRATARE DE VIVIRLO REALMENTE BIEN.


End file.
